


Daffodil

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civilians, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, tattoo artist!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin's tattoos are for the world to see.Eggsy's are for himself.





	Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> Today's prompt was 'tattoo' and of course I couldn't resist revisiting yet another verse :D While making a wink to the 'bound by simple things verse'. And spoiling Red.
> 
> Hope I did a good job with this one too darling <3

Eggsy brushes his fingers along the lines of scars and swirls of ink, careful to avoid his sides and apply the right amount of pressure.

It's fun sometime to torture Merlin with some tickles, but that's not really tonight's mood. Tonight, he just wants to be close and relearn the map of Merlin's body after a couple of weeks without seeing him. Business has been good at both their shops and his mum had gotten sick so he had stayed over to help with Daisy.

Merlin had offered to come with too and he would have accepted if not for the fact the bed in his old room is still a single. He barely fits in it himself, Merlin's feet would surely dangle off of it even if there was any space for him to get in.

His fingers follow the trail of life and art covering Merlin's skin until he reaches the daffodil on the inside of his forearm and his wrist. From a distance, it's hard to realise what the ink conceal and one wouldn't even think to look twice. After all, all of Merlin's other scars are highlighted by the tattoos on his chest rather than hidden, his lover wearing them as a badge of honor for surviving the hardships of his youth.

But these particular scars are private. Not because Merlin is ashamed of them. It happened and it made him who he is today. It's in his darkest time that he found the strength to begin anew.

Eggsy understands that. Most of his own scars might not be the visible kind, but he's got them nonetheless.

He's glad he's found someone he could reveal them to, someone who will never judge him for them. Someone who knows that Eggsy doesn't need any protection, but who will still stand by him and support him no matter what.

He's pretty sure Merlin knows he'll do the same.

His fingertips are still brushing against the slightly raised stem of the flower, the dark ink running perpendicular to Merlin's wrist when Merlin shakes him from his thoughts.

"What is it? You've got that frown, the one you get when you don't know how to ask for something."

For a moment he only looks over, puzzled. But then he realises that even if he hadn't realised it, Merlin is right. His musings planted the seed of an idea, one he isn't sure how Merlin will received.

"I was thinking I wanted a new tattoo."

Merlin raises an eyebrow but doesn't interrupt, knowing how personal tattoos are for Eggsy. He only has three so far and two of them are from Merlin's own hands. He needs to talk it through before truly committing, even if in this instance, it will all depend on Merlin's answer.

"You know I've got daisies on my heart because it's my sister that gave me the will to fight for myself. She'll always be my priority, no matter what. But… but I've got other important people in my life now. People who sees me. People who got my back."

He stops there, meeting his gaze hoping Merlin understands that he is talking mostly about him. Judging by the warmth of his gaze, he does.

"And I know you said you'd never make the same tattoo twice. But if you'd ask me what tattoo really represent you, to me, it'd always be that daffodil. You're my new beginning, the one who will help me overcome whatever obstacles are coming my way. And I don't want to ever forget that, because sometimes I know I get too much in my head. So I was thinking I would like having that daffodil inked on my shoulder."

He has looked away during the second part of his little speech, so he doesn't realise that Merlin has pushed himself on his elbow so he can be closer to him until he feels a hand cupping his cheek.

He leans into the contact and meet Merlin's gaze, feeling like he could drown into the deep affection he can see in his eyes.

"Oh lad. If there ever was a good reason to break my vow, this would be it. I'd be honored."

Eggsy smiles then, relieved and so very much in love he feels he could burst. He lets Merlin tug him closer, until they're lying back onto the bed, only this time Eggsy is half lying on Merlin's chest.

If Merlin minds the weight, he doesn't say and Eggsy doesn't plan to _ever_ move if he can help it.


End file.
